An Equestrian Tail
An Equestrian Tail is the is the first movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on An American Tail Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Moon Shoes, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Kyle, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim, Silver Fashion and Thunder Storm are lost around Equestria. So, now, with the help of Captain Stubbs, The Pirate Captain and their crews of Pirates, Yuna and her friends must do what it takes to get back home in Ponyville. Plot Opening/Royal Family Gifts The film begins with a snowy day, Princess Yuna and Princess Moon Starlight are enjoying themselves playing their Ocarina and Double Flute. Their Mother, Princess Luna and their Aunt, Princess Celestia are bestowing gifts to their children. Yuna got a moon talisman, Snowdrop have a new cap and Moon got a brand new royal crown fit for a young princess. Prince Hiro told his children a bedtime story about The Giant Kings of Jungles. The Giant Stone Jaguar, The Giant Stone Lion and the Giant Stone Tiger are three giant cats that somepony folk say that they protect all innocence and no evil would stand against these giant beasts. Soon, Yuna, Moon and Snowdorp are tucked in their beds. The Nightmares Attacking/Yuna and her friends take the risks Trivia *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Friar Tuck, Lady Kluck, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, Captain Stubbs, Pongolo Pete, Gunner John, Helga, Mr. Spivey, Mr. Pym, Queag, The Pirate Captain, Polly, The Pirate with a Scarf, Albino Pirate, Pirate with Gout, Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate, Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens, Mr. Bobo and the S.S. Headliner crew guest star in this film. *This film is based off An American Tail. *The storyline continues in An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. Soundtrack #Music Score - Main Title (from An American Tail) (when the film opens) #Music Score - The Cossack Cats (from An American Tail) (when ) #'There are No Cats in America' - ???? #Music Score - The Storm (from An American Tail) (when ) #'Give Me Your Tired, Your Poor' - The Chorus #'Never Say Never' - ???? #Music Score - The Marketplace (from An American Tail) (when ) #'Somewhere Out There' - ???? #'A Duo' - ???? #Music Score - Releasing the Secret Weapon (from An American Tail) (when ) #Music Score - The Great Fire (from An American Tail) (when ) #Music Score - Reunited (from An American Tail) (when ) #Music Score - Flying Away and End Credits (from An American Tail) (when the film ends) Scenes #Opening/Royal Family Gifts #The Nightmares Attacking/Yuna and her friends take the risks Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies